


Life and Love: Eros

by makkachincrossing



Series: L Words [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:57:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8807110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makkachincrossing/pseuds/makkachincrossing
Summary: Eros comes to a climax as I blossom out of my final spin combination and I cast the world aside, showing them that he is mine, not theirs any longer. And then, it ends. I once again become the Yuuri Katsuki everyone knows beyond the rink. Though tonight, Eros doesn’t end when I step off the ice...A memoir of desire that can no longer be confined.





	

For two minutes and fifteen seconds, in front of thousands of watching eyes, I’ve become used to becoming completely Eros. I let it encompass me or perhaps, I encompass it. The lines have become blurred over the months I’ve danced it for Viktor. His eyes are the only ones that matter, though. Those hypnotic icy eyes, like jewels set in alabaster. They never stop watching, and this is why I dance. 

It feels so hot in my soul and stomach as I burn for him and I feel his eyes burn for me. I jump in time with the desire leaping in my abdomen; I melt as I catch his gaze between steps and leaps. I seduce him with my feminine eroticism, telling myself a story about us inside my mind. It began as a story of a woman seducing a playboy and tossing him aside, but now it has dissolved into a show of how much I want Viktor Nikiforov as mine, as nobody else could have him. I want him tangled with me, a mass of limbs and heat and sweat and moaning. I want him disheveled calling my name. I want ice-like eyes looking at me, desperate for more. I want to see his cool composure completely undone. I want to see him like nobody else does. 

I hear the music come to a climax after I blossom out of my final spin sequence. I toss aside all of Viktor’s past lovers, all of the world who wanted him to throw me away and return to the ice. It’s not happening. He’s mine now. Completely mine and nobody else’s. I wrap my arms around myself, showing the planet that Viktor belongs to me and he is no longer the world’s to have. 

He’s mine. Not theirs. 

And then, it ends. 

We hug as we join each other on the Kiss and Cry, we watch the results together, and its over. Life goes on as interviews happen, as he suggests what I should do better next time and what I should focus on during the next day’s practice before the free skate. Eros leaves me, and I go back to being Yuuri Katsuki as the world beyond the ice knows. 

Though tonight, Eros doesn’t end when I step off the ice.

It doesn’t end as we share a ride back to the hotel, and it doesn’t end as Viktor embraces me outside of my hotel room door and kisses the top of my head. His breath feels warm where my sweat-soaked hair has cooled in the night air. He lingers a little longer than normal, just breathing as I stand still inside his arms. His silvery hair feels soft and cool on my temple. He smells so clean… too clean. He needs to smell like sweat and musk. He tells me how alluring I was while I was skating tonight, he tells me how well I seduced him. His voice is too clear. It needs to be hoarse and desperate. 

I’m the one who breaks the embrace, insisting that I need to sleep and prepare for the free skate tomorrow. He agrees with a smile, reminding me that rest is just as important as practice and training. Before I can watch him leave, I slip into my room. 

I try to take my mind off the burning feeling in my chest and abdomen by starting my regular competition night routine. I hang up my costume from the day’s performance and make sure the one for the next day is ready to be packed in my bag. I take off my shoes and stretch my tired, spent muscles from the heavy physical performance and listen to soothing music to cool my mind from the white hot mentality that I cannot let go of. 

…I wonder what Viktor looked like after performances like these, where he put his most personal emotions out into his programs for the world to see. He made women and men swoon alike, everyone knew that… but how did he himself feel when he was alone like this, on nights when he was unable to let go of his performance mentality? Did he find himself alone in the darkness of his international hotel room, lights off, hand around himself under the sheets, silver hair spilled over his pillows… 

I feel the heat in my abdomen push up against my underwear and the front of my sweat pants and I give up on trying to relax my body with stretches and music. It is not physical or mental, but pure sexual tension that won’t let me go. As Viktor Nikiforov captivated me all my life on the ice, now he has ahold of me in every aspect of my existence. He keeps his promise to never let me go, to always stay, deeper than he may ever know. 

I step into the bathroom, set my glasses aside and peel off my clothes before stepping into the hot, steaming shower. The water hits my body and makes me gasp, goosebumps pushing up out of my skin. I let my head lull under the spray of warm water, letting it lick my neck and shoulders. “Viktor…” I hear his name in my own voice as my hands find my own helpless arousal. I take my cock into my palm and brace my back against the cold white linoleum. 

I let myself become lost in Eros again for the second time in one night, thinking of Viktor and his piercing arctic eyes. It hadn’t been the first time I had done this, thinking of him while touching myself. In high school after late skating practice I would close myself up in my room and look back at the many watching eyes of Viktor Nikiforov pinned to the walls. I imagined him and how he danced on steel blades. How he would move on top of me if we were alone in the darkness of my bedroom… 

I would imagine the scent of his pale skin, the warmth of him, the softness of his silvery locks, his touch, how his bare body would look, how long his cock was… And now I know. I know that he smells like expensive goat milk soap to keep his skin soft, and I know how his mouth tastes cooler than mine when we kiss. I know how soft and thin his hair feels, like strands of silk… I know just how muscular he is under his clothes. I know how firm he is when he holds me, and how big his cock is. 

I’ve seen him half hard and dusky violet in the bath under the hot spring water. His legs were spread; his nipples were hard and red from the cold winter air above the steaming water. His pale European skin was nearly as white as the surrounding snow except for his flushed cheeks. I think he saw how hard I was getting too. What if he had taken me right there? Bent me over a slick rock and fucked me until I screamed his name and came into the hot spring… 

I throw my head back as I feel the rush of my fantasy join me in reality. I hear his name on my lips as I gasp and moan, throwing my head back into the hot spray of shower water. I pulse my seed onto the shower floor and I open my eyes just in time to see the white trails I made for Viktor slide down the drain. I wish they were slipping down his snowy skin instead… I would compare the pale color between them and think about if any other man had ever beheld him in such a state like I did…

Maybe someone did at one time, but not anymore. Viktor is mine for the keeping.

Instead of satisfaction, I feel instead the dull aching desire for more as I step out of the shower. My red, spent cock is becoming needy again. He has never felt the touch of anyone except myself but, damn, does he want it. He lives for the day Viktor Nikiforov touches him with his cool, soft hands, his long fingers… puts him into his wet mouth… 

The free skate is tomorrow, I remind myself firmly. I need rest. Rest is just as important as physical training and practice. I wrap a towel around my hips and wander out of the bathroom to find a clean pair of underwear in my luggage. At least, that _was_ my intention…

“That must have been one hell of a katsudon…” 

The voice is so familiar, the thickly-accented English hits me deep in my soul and heats my abdomen. It wasn’t a voice I had been expecting in the moment, but it was welcome. So fucking welcome. I watch Viktor from across the room as he puts his iPad down on the desk and shifts to drape one leg over the other in the unworthy hotel room chair enthroning his gorgeous form. He’s only wearing an ivory bathrobe with the hotel’s logo on its breast, and the way he moves pushes the fabric back to expose his milk white thigh and hip. He’s not wearing underwear. I feel my spent length twitch in interest under my bath towel at the sight. A god of snow and ice, here for me. 

I tear my eyes away from him to take a bottle of water from the mini fridge beside the bathroom. I feel his gaze on me as I bend, and then straighten to twist it open. I take several long gulps from the neck, not minding when a trickle of cold fluid leaks from the corner of my mouth and slips down my chin and throat. Viktor’s eyes are glued to where the droplet settles in the crevice above my collar bone. 

I move closer to him and relax back on the bed, back resting on the headboard. Months ago, I wouldn’t have wanted him to see me in such a vulnerable state so closely where he could see the light stretch marks on my waist and thighs; memories of when I had eaten my defeat and depression after last year’s Grand Prix finals. Now I see them as a reminder of how I can overcome everything by Viktor’s side. I hope the seraphic man sitting a meter away from me can see them with such pride too. I hope he sees all of me with pride and desire. 

Viktor can’t take his eyes off me. 

“Well… you know how I feel about katsudon.” I feel fire burning in my soul. I hope he sees it in my gaze. I know he’s captivated by something there. 

“Of course,” he replies with a wry smile on his soft lips. When he kisses me, they always taste like his sweet Chanel lip balm, the same kind he puts on his finger before touching them to my lips and letting me out onto the ice to dance for him. “You know how much I love it too,” his clear aquamarine eyes are knowing. “Is that why you cried out for me; you wanted to share?” 

Perhaps a Yuuri not caught up in Eros would have blushed and stuttered an answer trying to explain himself, but that Yuuri isn’t here. He knew what I had done, it was transparent as glass. I find myself glad that he heard and knew, it would save time and so many words explaining. 

There is something there but slight in Viktor’s eyes, an emotion I had seen before when people tell him to stop playing coach, or when I turn him down to go to the ocean, to talk, to be my boyfriend, to kiss, to share a bed… he didn’t need to worry tonight. 

I let my legs fall apart more, the towel comes untucked from my hips and uselessly drapes around my thighs. Though he is not exposed to Viktor’s sight yet, I sigh a little at the kiss of cold air to my length. “Do you want a taste?” My voice feels deep in my chest and hot on my tongue. 

He stands, and I notice the way his half-hard length is reaching out for me under the robe. I have him already, completely, with my Eros appeal. I am the only one in the world who could have this effect on Viktor. 

“Yuuri… there is nothing in the world that I want more.” I watch as his long, elegant fingers untie the knot at his waist. Slowly and with unmatched grace, he slides the robe off his wide shoulders and lets the material fall in a pool at his feet. He stands before me completely bare, a glorious offering. The muscular ripples of his skin glow in the low light of the hotel room, and I take him in. I had seen him naked so many times, almost nightly in Japan when we bathed together, but not like this. 

I watch as Viktor approaches me, stunning grace in every step. It’s times like these I remember that he was classically trained in Russian ballet, a force to be reckoned with in beauty and strength. He settles beside my hip and places his hands on either side of my chest, draping himself over me, yet he keeps himself from touch. He’s teasing me, trying to gain dominance playfully. “Is this your true Eros, Yuuri? Tell me all about it… where did you find it? What made you discover it?” He strokes a hand over my cheek and runs his thumb over my bottom lip. He thinks I’ll crumble under his touch. 

I seize his wrist and take his thumb into my mouth. It was true that Viktor had choreographed my Eros program, taught it to me and coached me in it, but I was the one who perfected it. I am the true Eros. I slide the slender digit through my lips, letting my tongue and teeth drag against it. 

Viktor is smiling at me, hypnotized and amused. He moves his thumb inside my mouth to stroke my tongue. “Is this what it feels like when you lose yourself on the ice, Yuuri…?” I open my mouth and moan in reply, and I yank him down to my face by the back of his neck. He takes his wet thumb away from my mouth with his lips so close. So close I can smell the scent of his lip balm. “I’ve never seen anyone so sexy, Yuuri…” he purrs, every word shooting down my spine to my dick, “You seduce me every time you dance it…” 

My toes curl and it feels like I can’t breathe anymore, like he took my self control away along with every ounce of oxygen in the room. “Oh Yuuri… I came to Japan because you have always been spellbinding to me… a boyish crush,” his voice is a low hum in his throat. “I always intended for you to dance Eros… it was never for anyone but you and your seduction, your eroticism… God, you’re just _everything_ —” 

I pull him down onto my mouth eliciting a grunt of surprise from the man above me and push my tongue into his mouth. Immediately he presses his tongue against mine, our jaws moving and working together in a desperate tangle to devour each other. Reality is focused at a single point, our mouths and the sounds humming from Viktor’s chest. “Oh, Yuuri…” He sighs when we surface for air. I continue kissing and licking his lips as he speaks. “I’ve always wanted to kiss you like this… every time I see you lick your lips I just want you to… mmn… ravish me…” 

I’ve moved down to kiss at the smooth skin of his jaw. He’s shaved for me. “You talk so _much_ ,” I feel myself growl below his ear. His words are driving me insane. I want to be the one to turn him into a desperate, moaning mess. 

“And you aren’t talking nearly enough, _zolotse_ ,” Viktor purrs. I feel his jaw move with every word. His smooth, silvery bangs are a curtain to close his gaze off from the rest of the world, leaving it only for me. “Tell me your inspiration… I’m dying to know…” 

I move to sit up forcefully, pressing my chest against his. He straightens to sit by my side, but doesn’t move away. He wants to be as close and to stay as close as I do. “You know.” I look to his blue opal eyes, the left obscured by strands of moonlight hair. I can barely believe he’s real. 

“What do I know?” He leans a little closer, grin playful and wanting.

“My inspiration. You know what it is.” My voice nearly takes me by surprise, I’ve never heard it in such a way. It vibrates in my chest and I can see goosebumps push up on Viktor’s arms at the deep, seductive tone. 

“I want to hear you say it…” He leans closer to me, again, pressing his forehead up against mine. He’s mine… He’s chosen to spend this time with me… he lives with me, he coaches me, he’s here, naked, in my hotel room with _me_ … 

“It’s you…” My eyes meet his and everything is a kaleidoscope of greens and blues. “It’s all for you… You’re all I think of…” I feel him sigh against my mouth, perhaps in some sort of satisfied relief. Either way, I’m met with a sudden, passionate smash of lips again immediately after. It comes so fast my head spins. My mouth is full of his tongue as he searches for mine. I’m drowning in him. I dig my nails into his shoulders. I can’t decide if it’s to save myself from completely becoming devoured by him, or if I’m begging him to do just that. 

When he finally breaks the kiss to pant, I see my opportunity to taste his swan-like neck for myself. It’s always been one of my favorite parts of him… He hums under my mouth; I can taste his need. “All I’ve wanted.. is to inspire you as much… a-as you inspire me…” He moans, and I open my mouth to suck a rough kiss into his throat. He has no idea what he’s meant to me since the day I decided to pursue a career in figure skating. 

The day I found out Viktor Nikiforov existed. 

His arms wrap around my shoulders and I feel him lay back on the sheets, pulling me with him. The towel around my waist falls away uselessly as I move to straddle his muscular hips. He’s begging me to suck more kisses into his neck, submitting to my Eros. I’ll show him everything he’s taught me. Everything he’s inspired in me. 

I raise my head, taking a moment to selfishly savor the gorgeous, seraphic man below me. I’ve kissed dark bruises into his neck, ones that the collar of his shirt couldn’t possibly hide tomorrow. My fingers find the biggest one, just to the left of the masculine lump in his throat. It’s hot and throbbing with his pulse. 

If he wanted me to talk, I would melt him with my words. “You’ll never be able to hide these… The world will see you tomorrow and finally realize you belong to me and not them anymore…” 

Viktor’s pale cheeks flush a deeper shade of red as he looks up at me, smirking. “A little possessive, are we?” He reaches up to push the damp hair out of my eyes. 

“Very,” I correct him. 

“I’m yours, darling,” Viktor replies, voice low and deeply personal. My heart squeezes tightly in my ribs. “When I left competition you were the only one who believed I could coach… I’m entranced by the way your body creates music.” He presses his thumb back to my lips. I kiss it gently. “Never doubt that I belong to you, and only you…” 

Doubting is what I do best. I doubt myself and my ability as a skater, I doubt the support I have, and I doubt the love others feel for me… but tonight I won’t doubt Viktor and his words, especially with the look in his eyes and the soft sincerely in his voice. I trust him, and I’ll show him a side of me that only he can see.

I lean down to kiss his lips again. He doesn’t taste like his lip balm anymore, I have stripped him of all trace of it. His mouth just tastes like _Viktor_ and truly, that was my favorite flavor. “Can I tell you a secret…?” I murmur next to his jaw, making sure the heat of my breath touched his skin. I feel him shiver. 

“Anything, _moyo zolotse_ …” I feel Viktor’s hands slide down my waist to rest on my hips. His hands are so big… 

“The first time I touched myself…” I kiss his jaw, “ I was looking at your centerfold in the November-December 2008 issue of IFS Magazine.” 

I feel his trimmed fingernails dig into my skin. I groan with pleasure. His fingers are electric and his touch goes straight to my cock. “I’ll bet you were beautiful…” He murmurs in reply. 

“Not as beautiful as you…” I shift to kiss his chest, my body moving down his. Our cocks touch and both of us gasp in unison. A soft hand glides up my waist and lifts my chin up to meet Viktor’s gaze. 

“Never underestimate the beauty of someone deep in the throes of pleasure…” Viktor tells me, cradling my jaw in his strong, warm hand. “I’ve seen glances of it when you dance Eros for me alone at practice… but I want to truly see it. I’ve never wanted anything more…” 

I lick my lips, tasting the lingering flavor of Viktor’s skin there. “Never take your eyes off of me…” 

“Never,” he promises me. His hands find my hair as I kiss a trail down his hard abdomen, below his naval where silvery hair started to cascade down into a pool between his thighs. His length touches my chin and I lift my head up to look at him. He’s completely entranced, already panting from his kiss-swollen lips. 

Viktor’s cock is more beautiful completely full and erect than I had ever imagined. His size is impressive, larger than I had ever seen from quick glances in the bath. His color is deeper too, and clear liquid flows in a small stream from the tip in his excitement to dew in the soft curls below. I had done this to him. I am the one that made his cock so hard it weeped. 

I bend and give him a tender kiss, tasting the salty, warm precum and savoring his sharp musky scent. Viktor’s fingers tighten in my hair. “Please…” I hear him moan. He’s begging me…

I kiss down his length, feeling his eyes on me with every move I make. “You’re so big…” I purr. “I’m not sure I can fit it all in my mouth.” I nuzzle his length tenderly and earn a desperate whimper. 

“Yuuri…” He’s whimpering, and I give him another small kiss before lifting my head just enough to meet his eyes, crouched over the most delicate part of him. 

“Tell me how much you want it…” 

“I-I’ve never wanted anything s-so badly…” He moans, pulling at my hair. He’s crumbled under me, completely under my spell. “I- I’d give up my medals, my skates, just _please_ — “

I take him into my mouth. 

Viktor rewards me with a loud guttural moan, his back arching in intense pleasure. I take a deep breath of his scent through my nose and move my mouth and head, using his grunts and moans to gauge what he liked best. It is similar to the strategy I use in practice to slightly change things in my programs. His expressions, his body language, he was easy to read after the time I had lived with him. I would please him here in just the same way I did on the ice. 

“Yuuri… Y-Yuuri…” He moans my name, writing poetry with it, making it his, keeping it for himself. I bob my head, sucking on him and pressing my tongue to the swollen and pulsing vein on the underside of his cock. I find myself able to take all of him in if I take a deep breath, my nose meeting the soft, fragrant, silver curls. He moans every time I do. 

Suddenly he pulls at my hair. “Y-Yuuri…!” My name dissolves into a moan and heat floods my mouth as his cock pulses between my lips. It’s a sensation I’ve never experienced, but it’s unmistakeable. I keep moving as he rides through his orgasm. 

I find the flavor of his passion strange, but not unpleasant. I lift my head from his spent cock and make sure that he can see me swallow his seed down. I lick my lips. Viktor was right, I had seen him skate countless times over the years and I own magazines and posters of him in the most beautiful of poses, but never had I seen him quite as gorgeous as he was now, in the afterglow of the orgasm I had just given him. 

“Y-you will be the death of me…” He pants, pulling me to lay beside him on the bed and kiss him again. He’s starving for my mouth. I hope he can taste the sharp flavor of his climax in my mouth as our tongues dance together. I gasp as he pushes his knee between my thighs and breaks the kiss to lick his hand. “I’m sorry for my selfishness,” he tells me, “but I want to watch you cum…” 

I feel dizzy at how fast the blood rushes from by brain straight to my aching cock, standing straight up against Viktor’s ivory thigh. He gives me a look of concern, probably because my face has gone completely pale and my vision is blurred from pure excitement. I hear him say my name. “Huh?” 

“If you would rather not…” 

“N-no it’s not that!” I insist. “I just…” His eyes are watching me tenderly, waiting for an answer. I press my forehead to his, meeting his eyes with as much of my own as I could give him. “Please, Viktor…” 

I see the way his eyes crinkle around the corners as he smiles. I feel his wet fingers barely touch my hip before he takes careful hold of my length. I gasp against his lips. 

“It’s okay, Yuuri…” He murmurs. He knows that even though I was feeling confident and seductive, it was still my first time. The importance of the moment suddenly hits me in the stomach. “Tell me if you don’t like it and I’ll stop.” There’s no way I won’t like it, but I nod a little nervously. I had adored him for so long, and he had been living with me for months… I love him so deeply for who he is and not the person I thought he was when I worshipped him as an idol.

His hand starts working over my aching length, his soft thumb dragging over the tip to gain a little more lubrication. “You’re so beautiful, Yuuri…” He says softly. “Does it feel good…?” 

I nod in reply against his forehead and my nose scrunches when a lock of his fine silver hair falls on my cheek. He gives a single breath of laughter and wipes it away with his free hand. “I’ll take care of you, Yuuri…” 

“Nngh…” I moan and grip his shoulders, moving my hips with the rhythm he’s created for me. “I- it’s good… V-Viktor…” I let my eyes close, and I’m greeted by a gentle touch of lips. 

“Please don’t look away…” He gently begs and there’s nothing in the world I want to do than give him what he desires. He smiles in greeting as our gazes meet again. “I never want to take my eyes off of you…” I bite my lip, staring into his eyes. Green and blue like Hasetsu’s ocean waves… He makes me feel safe and at home no matter where we are in this world… I bite down on my lip hard as the heat under Viktor’s pumping hand becomes red hot. 

“V-Viktor!!” 

Everything turns into turquoise fireworks as I come hard into his hand, but I never look away. He smiles at me and holds me close, squeezing every last drop of cum from me, milking me until I absolutely crumble into his arms. It was far from my first orgasm, but I have never had one so intense. Tears prickle at the corners of my eyes and my lungs struggle to find oxygen again in the sex-scented air. 

_"Moyo zolotse_ , are you alright…?” He touches my cheek tenderly, thumb finding the damp corner of my eye. I know I can never hide anything from him. 

“I- I’ve never been more alright in my life.” I push his damp silver hair back from his left eye. His face is flushed red like he had just spent hours in the bath. He mirrors my movements, carefully pushing my bangs back to see me. I’ve never felt so comfortable, beautiful and confident in myself than here in the afterglow with him… 

“… I love you.” He murmurs, his fingers smoothing through my hair. 

I smile back at him, heart feeling as though it will burst from my chest. “Tomorrow at the free skate, I promise to show the world exactly how I feel.” 

“And how do you feel, Yuuri?” He smiles back at me, eyes softening. I lean in to kiss his soft, swollen, familiar lips. 

“That I love you too, Viktor…” 

He gives me a smile so full of warm sunshine that it nearly blinds me. “I thought I was the only one who felt this way…” 

His words caught me by surprise. “Why would you think that?” 

Viktor shook his head and I savor the feeling of my fingers running over his scalp. “It doesn’t matter… what matters is now.” 

I nod a little in return, still curious but I won’t push him if he doesn’t want to talk about it. I hope I hadn’t done something that hurt him before… I sit up and take his hand so we can lay against the pillows and between the sheets together. I settle down first on my back and he lays in the crook of my arm, head on my shoulder and my hand on his waist. I discovered he loved to be held months ago. I was so happy to oblige him. 

I found myself tracing quiet patterns into Viktor’s warm skin, listening to him breathe until he spoke again. “Was that really the first time you’ve sucked someone off?” 

I feel my face erupt into a bright red blush. Viktor notices instantly and laughs. “Y-you don’t have to say it like that!!” 

“It was too good. It couldn’t have been.” 

“Viktor!” 

“Tell me, who taught you?” His eyes are glistening with amusement.

“You know I’m a virgin!” 

“Were,” he corrects me, “you _were_ a virgin.” 

I can feel my ears turning hot as my blush spreads back toward my hairline. “… I- I asked Phichit how to do it once. He said to pretend like you’re licking a popsicle on a really hot summer day…” 

It is Viktor’s turn to blush. I can feel the heat of his face against my skin. “I will have to buy you plenty of popsicles next summer. It gets so hot in Hasetsu.” He smiles and turns his head to rest comfortably on my chest. 

Next summer in Hasetsu… did that mean he intended on staying past the season? “We can set off fireworks again at the beach and eat watermelon together.” I tell him hopefully, turning my head to nuzzle into his soft hair. He smells like sex. 

“Mmm…” He hums in agreement. His voice is growing quiet in his fatigue. 

“We can go to Tanabata again, you looked so handsome in your yukata this year…” I rub his muscular back, feeling the valleys and hills there. “We can hang our wishes together…” 

I feel Viktor shake his head. “I don’t need to wish,” he murmurs, “it already came true…” He holds me tighter. 

My heart swells until it aches under the gentle weight of his body. I was so used to wishing for things, hoping, but I had never been someone else’s wish come true. Though I still have wishes in my heart, here in this moment with Viktor in my arms, I know they will become reality by his side. I know his love and I will win gold because of it.

I kiss the top of his head. “Yeah,” I whisper, “mine too…”

**Author's Note:**

>  _Moyo zolotse_ \- "My gold" 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed it! Please tell me what you thought.  
> I feel so happy that there is finally a series that inspires me as much as this one. It's been years since I've been so excited to write fic!


End file.
